Horu Bakemono
Horu is a shinobi from the Bakemono clan, who was born and raised in the Kirigakure. He was sent to Konohagakure by his parents to avoid prejudice against Sage Transformation users after the destruction of the village by Ryutamashi Hinageshi. He is now a Genin of Konoha, working on growing his skills as a shinobi. Personality Horu is accustomed to keeping to himself in most situations, but he hasn't always been that way. He changed when he started developing his Clan's Kekkei Genkai. He started losing his temper more often, and hurting those around him physically and emotionally. He tends to take combat very serious, but holds back unless absolutely necessary, or unless his opponent truly understands the risks involved with him losing control. He trains often, hoping to develop into a shinobi capable of avenging his home village of Kirigakure after it's devestation by the likes of Ryutamashi Hinageshi over a year ago. Regardless of his acceptance and transfer as a academy student to Konohagakure, he still focuses on his previously developed brute strength combat mentality. This leads to the accentuated result of going into a loosely controlled rage when using his Sage Transformation. Truthfully, not that Horu would admit it, he has great spite for his family not allowing him to train as a shinobi earlier in his life, and gets quite self-critical when meeting other shinobi, younger than he is, that are already Chunin or Jonin. To make up for this, Horu has spent a lot of time over the past year or so, that he has been going through the academy, studying up on his new home, and it's clans in the Konoha Library. Of course the Kazama, Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga clans were widely known, but mostly out of fear. Here; however, through exposure and study, he has been able to get to know his new home. Horu is open to new experiences, and more than willing to get to know his new village, but has to work through the hesitation that comes with not wanting to make the wrong impression. Maybe his new surroundings will open him up to a new outlook and attitude. Background Horu was born in what would become Kirigakure, a decade before the end of the Warring States Period; however, he wasnt an appropriate age to participate himself before it ended. He soon thought that he would go to the academy and become a genin, but his family had different ideas. Horu's parents were afraid of another period of war, and didnt let him attend the academy-- and their fears only worsened when Ryutamashi Hinageshi of Sunagakure destroyed their village using a Sage Transformation. Because of their Clan's Kekkei Genkai being a form of Sage Transformation they feared retaliation due to mass hysteria, and endured several months of escalating tension towards their clan, so they sent their son across the Kaizoku Sea to live in Konohagakure, due to their good relations. Horu arrived to his new home, and was able to transfer into the academy and demonstrate his prowess in order to graduate as a Genin. Granted, the process was arduous, because Kirigakure never used ninja registration, so Horu had to start fresh at the academy, and took nearly a year to complete they syllabus. He is now a fresh Genin, trying to overcome his weary nature in order to train, and join a squad. Appearance Horu is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky cyan hair. His typical garb consists of a happuri forehead protector held on with a dark compression strap. Some of the Kirigakure fashion trends are still in his closet, as he wears dark brown high-waisted pin-striped pants supported by a large Ono-style belt, under an open Konoha-green Jinbaori war coat. Horu has a relatively fair complexion from his time growing up in the Land of Water; however, that changes significantly when he utilizes his Kekkei Genkai. Horu secretes a special fluid in order to alter his physical form, and when he does so, his skin turns a dark stone color, and his sclerae become black. Combat Style Horu's Kekkei Genkai is style of Sage Transformation in which his body innately absorbs Natural energy from his surroundings. This ability works in conjunction with their body’s ability to secrete a fluid that can be shaped and hardened to drastically alter their physical abilities. This can be used to form limbs into larger versions of themselves, or even weapons. Due to this, Horu has focused more on Taijutsu combat. A downside to his abilities, is that while using his Kekkai Genkai, Horu loses some self-cognizance, and get's caught up in the thrill of combat. In a truly serious fight, it can be hard for him to stop, unless he suffers great damage, or is talked out of this persona shift by a comrade. Luckily, during training and small practice bouts, he can internalize the concept enough to not let his lust for battle takeover. Stats Items Fuma Shuriken x2